Reckless Driving
by DesertPenguin
Summary: AU - Muramasa has heard Kyo spew a lot of creative excuses over the years, but this one certainly tops them all.
1. Chapter 1

I feel I should mention that I know nothing about real police protocols when it comes to someone being arrested. It was hard to find out this information, as I imagine each situation is different, and it wasn't exactly something that I was keen to experience myself :p

Everything here is fictional and comedy, not reflective of any policing methods or personnel, this is fiction guys…

Also I own nothing.

* * *

The call came at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Muramasa hadn't quite woken up, the past week had been a hellish one with little sleep and all he wanted to do was sleep in at the start of the weekend. But it would seem that someone was intent on putting a stop to his peaceful weekend before it began.

Before he even picked up the call, a sense of dread drifted through him, and he figured that today might not be such a great day.

"Muramasa." The single word greeting met him over a crackly line when he picked up.

Muramasa really was not surprised to hear Kyo's voice this early in the morning, especially when he didn't recall him returning home last night. He only wished that Kyo had called a little later than 7am. At least then maybe Mayumi would have been awake and made her wonderful coffee that was the only mixture of that brown swirl he could stand to drink.

"Kyo. Where are you?" Here, there was no point in trying to begin berating him about not having returned home the night before as that would only have led to an argument and him hanging up, leaving Muramasa even more in the dark as to what his adoptive son had been up to.

"I spent the night in the police barracks," he shot straight to the point, "I was driving down Tokai road a little too fast."

"What," he began, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the oncoming response, "is a _little_ too fast?"

There was a hesitant pause, which with any other child would probably have indicated guilt, but with Kyo it probably meant he was trying to contain the sound of his glee over the phone. "190."

Here was his adoptive son. The boy he had raised from the tender age of five. The product of his care and love, his unwanted cooing and codling. The boy he had pushed and pulled to the brink of manhood, had been flying down a road at 190kmh. Breathing out steadily, Muramasa responded coolly with. "That's more than a little too fast."

Once again Kyo agreed, sounding less smug and a little more docile. "You will have to pay fines and probably for a lawyer. And I won't come down to bail you out."

"I know. I wouldn't want you to. There's a good crowd here." He could hear Kyo grinning at that.

Sighing now in growing agitation, Muramasa figured that Kyo was being way too understanding about this, if anything seemed to be having fun. "You are aware that at that speed, had anything happened, your tire blown or if you had even sneezed, you would have died."

"Yeah I know that. Cop did the right thing pulling me over, you know we can't all be going around doing 190. He put up a good fight too." Muramasa would have put money on the grin that was on his face right now had got bigger and toothier.

"I did not buy you a car so that you can drive recklessly Kyo."

"It wasn't reckless driving."

Muramasa was stunned. He had agreed with everything so far, that he had to take charge and pay his own fines and lawyer and that he needed to be pulled over, addressing the fight with the cop would come later… but of all things that he could have objected too, it was that he was driving recklessly!

"What would you call it?"

"Calling it reckless driving would suggest that I was not paying attention to what I was doing. But I was. I made the deliberate choice of driving down an empty stretch of road, in good light, with good sight lines and no traffic. I was only driving."

"Kyo-"

"If it makes you feel any better, I was really focused."

Strangely, it did make him feel better. Which if anything, was what was bothering him. Muramasa put it all down to his sleepiness.

"Why didn't you call about this earlier?" He managed to get out while suppressing a yawn.

"Didn't want to wake the whole house up just over this." Kyo's near dismissal would certainly have to be something that they talked about at a later date, but it was a hot Saturday morning and Muramasa was probably going back to join his wife in bed once this was over. Mahiro would be up in an hour or so wanting breakfast, so they didn't have long to relish the morning together.

"Fine. I'll see you at home. I really hope that you didn't do all this just to impress some girl." The comment slipped out unintentionally, and he really had not meant it to tease his adoptive son. The moment it left he began piecing some of the story together.

It had been strange that Kyo had chosen to drive 'recklessly' down Tokai road, it wasn't somewhere he occasioned regularly. It was a bare and empty road with the exception of one house. The Shina residence. "Please don't tell me it was to impress Nozomu Shina's younger sister." Muramasa finally groaned out.

"That doesn't take much."

"Kyo-" His tone warning.

On the other side Kyo was laughing loudly and he could hear someone telling him that this wasn't a courtesy call and that he had to hang up.

"Nozomu wants nothing more than to see you locked up for flirting with her, so you had better not be doing this to just anger him." Muramasa wanted to quickly get in, hoping with all his might that Kyo really wasn't so petty as to flirt with that young girl simply to annoy the towns beloved doctor.

Kyoshirou did not count in this case, as he was still training but beloved none the less. Although, the boy was likely to be just as annoyed by it too, being very protective over his long time girlfriends younger sister.

A suddenly more serious tone appeared over the line and it took Muramasa a fraction of a second to notice that it was still Kyo speaking. "I wouldn't do that to her."

At that moment it was clear that whoever had been overseeing his one call had had enough and the line was cut.

Still Muramasa remained there with the receiver to his ear as his mind ran over Kyo's final words in a muddled state. Muramasa really could not think in his entire time knowing Kyo have ever heard him use such a serious tone. There was definitely more here to the story that he planned to gently probe from his son. If he wasn't going to tell him himself, then no doubt Yuya would be happy to tell him.

A sly grin formed on his face as he put down the receiver and walked back to bed.

This day might turn out to be not so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing ;)**

Didn't plan on writing a second part to this, but my creative side just sort of flurished and now it might get a couple of more chapters to it. Its still only going to be short. Enjoy xD

* * *

Tokai road was a long straight stretch of about seven kilometres that ran down from the town, all the way to the provincial lake where it ended at a T-junction. It had two lanes and on either side there was nothing much else but fields and woodlands. The only exception to the fields down Tokai road was a single house.

It was a modest house of three rooms, a simple sitting room, a kitchen that included their dining space and two bathrooms. Arguably, the only immodest part of the house was the garden, which was spacious, although this was mostly due to the severe lack of property in the area meaning that the garden extended as far as they wanted.

The largest issue with the home was its distance from anything.

For lack of better words, Yuya and her siblings lived a ten day camel ride from civilisation.

The town for groceries and for anything to do was five kilometres away, and her school another three on top of that. If Yuya was to walk to and from school it would take her almost two hours just to go one way, meaning she would have to leave at six in the morning daily. Which was a horrendous thought.

Thankfully her brother would drive her most places, and if that wasn't possible her trusty bike was the next best alternative.

Today, however, was an exception.

For Yuya had done the unthinkable.

Lied to her precious brother.

Truly, it was only a minor lie. When considering the outcome, it probably wasn't really a lie at all, just more of a fib. Still, that morning when she had told her brother, as he dropped her off at the school, she wouldn't be needing him to pick her up at the usual time, because she had an afterschool event and that a friend would be dropping her off. Guilt had wracked her body for a good hour afterwards.

Her kind and loving brother that had raised her to be honest and caring, and she had lied to him.

Except it was all in good faith, as Yuya had a plan.

After all, it wasn't every day that your older brother turned thirty.

Getting off her bike, Yuya took hold of the handlebars and guided it in the alley way between the grocery store and a coffee shop. There weren't any bike racks around town, something that annoyed her endlessly, so she always parked it here and would lock up her bike against the drain pipes. After pulling out all of the contents of her bag, Yuya realised with an annoyance that it wasn't there. Frowning, put all her stuff back in her bag.

Thinking back, Yuya tried to remember where she would have left her bike lock. After a moment's thought, she released that she might have just forgotten it hanging on the bike racks at the school.

Deciding that she wasn't going to be gone that long, and that crime in their town was near non-existent, Yuya leant her bike up against the wall and moved quickly to the grocery store.

Electronically activated door opened with a sound and Yuya stepped into the store and grabbed a shopping basket, eyes looking around for the aisle that would hold the first thing she was looking for.

Ten or so minutes later and Yuya was looking down at the shopping basket held on her arm and then the shopping list in her hand. Quickly concluding that she had found everything to make her brothers birthday perfect, she made her way over to the counter to pay.

As she paid, the loud sounds of a roaring engine could be heard and Yuya frowned at whoever was making such a racket in the afternoon. Likely some show off with their car was the direction that Yuya's thoughts where taking her.

The commotion from the car left her mind as he collected her change and receipt, then began putting all the items into the reusable shopping bag she always carried on her.

Chimes of the door signalled her exit, and Yuya walked onto the pavement, taking the turn to the alley street next to the shop and paused when she face the imposing back of a long haired man facing down the alley. Yuya took a step back when she realised that this man was lunging forward and punching another man in the jaw. With a cry he fell to the floor while Yuya was grace with a side glance of the attacker.

"Kyo?" Yuya took a few steps to get closer to the confrontation that was occurring, her brain still not quite catching up, even as Kyo took hold of the back wheel of her bike (that she just noticed was lying on the ground) and advance towards the floored man. "You idiot!" She screamed just as she read the man intentions as he lifted her bike right over the head of an already beaten thug and swing it right down. Her bike crashed into the man, but mostly the pavement and bounced off with such force.

The thought of the eggs was all that stopped Yuya from dropping her shopping bag.

"My bike!" Yuya howled at him, anger and annoyance sky-rocketing. Storming over to him to turn him around and grab Kyo by the shirt. "You. Broke. My. Bike!"

Looking utterly unabashed at her, he looked down at her bike before back to her. "Hm."

Shocked, Yuya stared after him as he brushed off her hand and turned to picked up her bike and tried to stand it up. The front wheel was dented and wouldn't stand straight, one pedal had snapped off and the frame looked a little twisted, matching the bent wheel.

Completely wrecked.

"Kyo," voice low as she tried to maintain hold of her temper, "I really don't care too much about your fights, as long as you don't start picking on people weaker than you, but don't just drag in other peoples stuff unnecessarily!" She lost it a little bit towards the end there.

At that Kyo looked annoyed, his eyes narrowed and his stance became taller as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "It wasn't unnecessary. He was trying to steal your bike, which you left unlocked. Stupid."

At that Yuya laughed, a rich laugh. "So your logic is that it's better for my bike to get trashed in stopping the criminal than just letting him take it."

Shrugging, a cocky grin formed. "Same outcome either way."

All energy left Yuya in once second and she slumped a little. "Great. And now I have to walk." Muttering to herself as she turned away from Kyo and began walking in the direction of her house. Before she would have complained at having to cycle the five kilometre journey home with the heavy shopping load of flour, potatoes and milk, and just about everything heavy. Now walking? Yuya wanted to sob in misery.

As for her bike. Well the criminal already had a dent on his forehead in the shape of her peddle. He might as well keep the old bike.

This Friday afternoon was turning out to be hellish.

"Dogface. Where you going?"

"Where else? Home." She sounded miserable, at which Kyo did feel the beginnings of guilt to emerge. Kyo glanced down at the heavy looking reusable shopping bag slung over her shoulder. Stamping down on that guilt before it thought it could make itself an apparent emotion, Kyo sighed out.

"Fine dogface. I'll give you a lift."

He said it like it was a privilege, rather that something he kind of owed her.

Yuya, now having no desire to inflate his already swollen ego from his victorious fight, politely rejected his offer in a not so polite way. "Go away you stupid moron."

Kyo appeared out of the corner of her eye, having caught up with her easily he moved in front and acted as a block. "It's six or seven kilometres for you to walk home, it'll be dark well before you get home."

"Well then, you had better think before you start breaking other peoples bikes then."

"I didn't know it was your bike."

"Bullshit, I've had the same bike for ten years. Of course you knew it was mine, why else would you have tried to stop that man from stealing it?"

Yuya didn't even want to see the embarrassment that she doubted was present on his face, even though it should be! "Fine dogface, go do stupid shit then."

She stormed onwards with nothing other than a "Stupid Kyo!" and "My names not Dogface!", wanting to make a good start so that it won't be too dark by the time she made it home.

Half an hour in as he feel began to hurt and her back too, Yuya really wished she had thought this through. She could have been home by now if she had just agreed to let him take her. He even owed it to her for trashing her bike, but no, she had to let her own pride but in.

Yuya decided then, that she was likely just as bad as Kyo was on the pride front. The thought hadn't even properly formed itself before she was passionately rejecting it. Stubbornness was more appropriate.

Feet were now hurting and her arms strained from carrying the heavy bag on each shoulder and hand. It was hard to find the one way to happily carry a shopping bag for a near two hour walk.

Yuya paused at a sound.

It was faint, likely far in the distance, but rapidly approaching.

Turning to look, Yuya could barely make out the shape of a car through the heat waves and the dust. The thundering rumble of the car's engine was fast approaching.

Frowning at whatever idiot thought he was racing down Tokai, Yuya moved a little further off the road to definitely be out of the way. The car now was hurdling down at un undoubtable illegal speed. It made Yuya shiver a little at the thought of driving at the speed. It must feel exhilarating.

The car was near now and Yuya wasn't quite ready to look away as she noticed the make and the drivers place.

It drove past her in such a rush that she shut her eyes as the dust flew everywhere. The wind pushed by her so fast her skirt flew up past her hips and Yuya nearly dropped everything in her efforts to push it back down.

She knew exactly who that car belonged to.

"Kyo, you idiot." He was determined to grate on her last nerves today.

Spinning around she watched the car continue driving off further down the road till tail lights lit up. He was slowing down. Grumbling, Yuya really hoped he wasn't going to do what she thought he might be.

Unsurprised when she saw that Kyo was making a very illegal rapid u-turn and then revving the car up to drive back down the way he came. And did it again, shooting right past her at a dangerous speed.

Yuya could not believe that idiot. What did he think he was achieving here? Impressing her? He had pissed her off too much today to get away with that.

If something where to run out on the road and he had to break suddenly, he would die and likely kill someone.

Yuya could not have that. Not to mention the thought at getting back at him not just today, but years of being a annoying, admittedly attractive, thorn in her side… she could just pass it up.

Pulling out her mobile, Yuya dialled the three numbers.

"119. What's your emergency?"

"Hello. There's a man driving recklessly up and down the Tokai road. I think he might hurt someone or himself."


	3. Chapter 3

Laughing, Yuya dropped her bags and doubled over to wrap her hands around her stomach as the laughter morphed into a full belly laugh. Tears prickling the corners of her eyes and her breath difficult to catch afterwards as Kyo was still arguing with the police officer that had pulled him over not fifteen minutes after she had made the call.

It had taken her a couple of minutes to catch up to where the police car had pulled over Kyo, but when she had it was worth the rush.

Kyo was angrily arguing with the officer about something that she didn't care too much for, while the officer looked both intimidated but determined to fine Kyo's ass.

Yuya could have kissed the officer as he got out his notebook and began writing out the fine, while Kyo continued to rage at the officer.

It was at that point when she had begun her hysterics, which caught the attention of both the officer and Kyo, the later who looked absolutely livid.

"Dogface, you had better not have something to do with this." He didn't raise his voice, it wasn't really in his nature to raise his voice at her, but the warning was there and the laughter began to die.

"Ma'am, please be on your way." The police officer just made her laugh again. Poor man lacked any presence. Her laugher calmed down to nothing and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." Sniggers of laughter still escaping.

"Ma'am is there something funny to you about this situation?"

"No of course not. I was the one that called the police to get him to stop."

"You did what?" Kyo yelled, pushing by the officer that now physically restrained him backwards. Yuya, unable to help herself, was laughing again, not as loud as before but undoubtable sniggers.

Seeing that the two knew each other, and that some payback looked as if it had just been paid he officer quickly caught on. "Did you call the police in order to settle a person dispute here?" He was still restraining Kyo, although it was more Kyo restraining Kyo, as the office did not look like he could hold a candle to the Mibu. Neither in strength or stance.

Taken aback, all the laugher left her in an instant. "What?" Her face a picture of alarm.

"If you called the police in order to get back at this man here, then I am going to have to ask you come in too. The emergency services is not for settling personal matters."

"You can't do that!" Yuya protested. "It… it wasn't personal… not entirely… well… m-ma… he was driving dangerously!" Pointing an accusing finger at Kyo, whose face had lit up delightedly at the prospect of Yuya being in trouble along with him.

A quickly laughed before Kyo stood back and stopped trying to get at Yuya. "Looks like karma has come to bite you in your fat ass, Yuya." He taunted.

"Shut up Kyo! This is all your fault to begin with!" Shouting at him not helping her case at all. "If you weren't such a hot-headed idiot then you wouldn't get yourself into the trouble that you do!".

Yuya now advanced on Kyo but the officer put a hand up to stop her from going any further. "You two that is enough. I am taking the both of you in."

"I refuse." Yuya snarled, her eyes locked on Kyo's.

"Try me boy." Kyo responded, near giddy at the anger that he could see burning in Yuya.

The officer clearly now having had enough pushed both of them apart as they eased closer to one another. The push being a little too forceful for Yuya that she slipped on some gravel and fell to the floor landing painfully on her rear.

It happened so fast. One moment the officer was standing, the next her was on the floor not so far from Yuya, leaving Kyo the only one standing with a dark look in his eyes. "Bastard." He gritted out.

The officer was on his feet, a little unstable but dodging the next punch from Kyo before managing to make one of his own. Kyo laughed when it landed, his muscular body taking the shock as if it were nothing. "You're going to have to try better than that." Kyo taunted.

Yuya was up on her feet pushing back Kyo when the two had a little place. "Kyo that's enough! You're only going to get yourself into more trouble!" She pushed herself between the officer and Kyo, now being the one to hold them both apart.

At that, Kyo stopped. He did not seem happy when he looked down at her. Turning around Yuya checked to see that the office was okay, reaching out to steady him a little.

The officer grabbed hold of her arm quickly and tugged her forwards to put handcuffs on her so quickly that it left her in a momentary daze. "You two are both under arrest." He snapped, pushing her into the car a little too forcefully for her liking, and Kyo's too as it would happen. "Let go you bastard. You're hurting her."

Yuya now sat in the back of the police car a little shocked. While Kyo was clearly pissed, he complied and got into the back of the car a few minutes later. He sat there with his legs spread widely that his knee touched hers for a moments before she shifted closer to the window.

What had she done?

Yuya Shiina. Sister of the towns beloved Nozomu and Sakuya Shiina.

In fact the whole Shiina family was highly respected as law abiding citizens that would always involve themselves eagerly into the community.

And here was the youngest Shiina getting herself carted off towards a criminal record.

She'd never work again in the town. Everyone would know! Her siblings would be so disappointed! Yuya would have to move to the next town over to escape the stigma.

No! The next town over was not enough. The stigma would follow her there. Three towns over… maybe five.

Misery was consuming her, drowning her… there was no escape…

Her phone gave three little chirps, sounding vaguely like a bird and too cheerful for her current mood.

Kyo looked down beside her curiously at the sound. Still in a miserable mood, Yuya pulled out her mobile to see she had a message from her brother.

Her stomach dropped ten floors at the thought of her brother. How would he respond when he had to come pick her up from the police station? Forget about what the town thought, her brother would be so disappointed. If there was one thing that upset her more than anything, it was the thought of letting her big brother down. Everything else she could endure, but that. Kill her, it would hurt less!

Yuya could never do that to him! This wasn't her fault, surely he would understand and forgive her? Except this was all her fault, if only she had been a little less bitter then she wouldn't have gotten both herself and Kyo into trouble.

Yuya, were understaffed at the hospital at the moment so I'm having to take overtime. Won't be back till tomorrow. I'll make pancakes in the morning to say sorry xx

She read it twice just to make sure that she hadn't imagine it. Then when she was fully certain that she had read it correctly relief flooded her in that moment.

This was perfect!

Well, not that her brother was having to take overtime at the hospital. He did that way too often that it maddened Yuya. He wasn't invincible, he could succumb to exhaustion like anyone else.

But it was brilliant because she wouldn't have to tell him! No one would have to know!

Her life as a respectable person could continue.

Unlocking her phone it gave a loud sound, and Yuya began quickly typing a response when the officer in the front yelled at her to hand over her phone. "I just need to message my brother."

"Hand the phone over now!"

"Sorry." She quickly yelped when the man shouted at her so angrily and she near threw her phone through the bars separating the back from the front seats. Besides her Kyo glared darkly at the officer while sparing a brief glance at Yuya, taking in her frazzled appearance.

That left her a little rattled, but not unnerved entirely. Yuya could handle twenty four hours in jail. She was nineteen now, so they didn't have to call a legal guardian or anything.

Twenty four hours and they would have to release her, maybe even earlier is she behaves well. Yuya was sure that was how it all worked, that's exactly what it was like on the tv…

More importantly, her brother would never hear anything about it!

Suddenly getting arrested wasn't going to be that big of a deal.

She could do this, right? One night… what could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

There was a huge issue to be found with living in a relatively small town. And that was space.

Whether you're talking about the lack of space for new development, or just personal space from the people you don't particularly like in town, it's all the same.

Space is a problem.

"We've only got one cell, and there's already three people in it."

As Yuya was about to discover.

* * *

"Kyo! Back so soon? We only got rid of you last week." Kyo's attending officer at the custody desk called out when the two of them entered. "Shihoudou." Kyo greeted with a grin, pleased to see her as much as she was.

"What was it this time?"

"Reckless driving and attempting to fight with an officer of the law." Yuya wanted to groan at how gleeful that come out. Kyo was an idiot. Shihoudou laughed loudly and began going through the formalities.

At least someone was having fun.

Yuya, on the other hand, was mortified as she looked up at her old senior schoolmate and smile sheepishly. "Hi Shinrei." It was barely a whisper.

"Miss Shiina, please hand over all your personal effects." His polite professionalism making her even more uncomfortable.

For years she had looked up to Shinrei. He's was the student president for two years, head prefect before that. Top in all his studies, and graduated a year before her with the highest exam results that the school had ever achieved. How could she not aspire to that?

Not to mention that he was so humble that he had decided to go straight into the police academy, choosing to work from the bottom up rather than let his father place him in a better possition. Now he looked down to the girl who he tutored history to typing out her details from her ID card to their compute system. He probably didn't even need to read half of what was on it.

The mortification she felt, while only one desk down Kyo was making drinking plans for once he got out with Shihoudou and some old friends of his whose names Yuya did not recognise. Kyo had somehow managed to graduate school four years ago, despite all the absences and suspensions, so it was expected that she wouldn't know the names of his friends.

"Occupation?" Shinrei asked and Yuya was pulled out of her Kyo occupied daze.

"Sorry?"

"Occupation?"

"Oh… self-defence teacher." Which was only her temporary job till she found what she really wanted to be working as. Shinrei rose a brow but did not comment.

Nervousness was beginning to stir itself up again, especially with how serious Shinrei was taking this. Yuya really wished that she had got Shihoudou, although she didn't know the woman personally, she appeared more relaxed than Shinrei. Kyo was having a too easy time at this getting arrested business.

Yuya figured that he was used to it by now.

Shinrei appeared to have finished doing his job before he looked down at her critically. "How did you manage to get arrested with my cousin?" He asked her, the seriousness in his tone not different than from how he would normally talk to her, but the topic bringing about a whole new level of humiliation.

She laughed nervously as her neck and cheeks became alive with heat. "It's a long story."

Something that she had forgotten, Mibu Kyo. Kyo was part of the largest family in the area. They populated about half the town, and owned just about all of it. Everything from the hospitals and schools to the trees! To know that now the Mibu Clan would know about her arrest was devastating, so it was likely that by the end of today half the town would have heard about her arrest.

Fine.

Yuya could handle that. She was a big girl. Now all that mattered was that her brother never heard of it. And if he heard it from someone else, she could just brush it all away as rumours.

Yuya sighed out.

Her optimisms sounded bleak even to her.

Either Shinrei's interest was not enough, or he respected her privacy enough to not pushed further. Instead called over for another police officer who took hold of Yuya and motioned for Kyo to follow along too. "You both are going into cell one."

Yuya glanced over at Kyo a little nervously. "Aren't there separate cells?" She tried to ask as quietly as possible without Kyo hearing, but the officer did not seem to care for her secrecy and loudly replied. "We've only got one cells, and there's three people in it."

"Are you kidding me?" Yuya whined. "Why aren't there more?"

"Sorry missy, but there was a leak in some pipes and the five other cells all flooded this afternoon. We've call in for a repairman but it's the weekend now and no one's working anytime soon."

Yuya groaned aloud while had yet to stop finding the entire situation hilarious.

"Don't worry Dogface. If you get scared, you can just come to me." The intentional leer angered her, more even though she knew he was winding her up further.

Yuya had known Kyo too long, and it was driving her near insane.

They came to the cell and the office drew out a large key ring with multiple keys and began sorting through them, finding the right one. As he did Yuya glanced in to check out who her cell mates would be.

Through the bars she could spy three two and a woman.

That there was a woman sent sparks of relief through Yuya. Surely female bonding was possible?

The two men on the other hand… Yuya supressed a shiver.

One of them looked lean, with a haphazardly arranged mop of blonde hair … while the other…

Yuya didn't think she had ever seen someone so big in her life!

He was as tall as he was broad. Shirtless, she could see that his body exuded a monstrous strength. Yuya supressed a shiver at his stature. The eye patch only added to his frightening presence.

Lifting her chin, Yuya did not let their intimidating appearances put her down.

She prided herself on her abilities to defend herself should the need arise. What kind of role model would she be to her students now if she couldn't properly utilise the skills that she passed onto them for her own defence? Not that she feared it would come to that.

At least she hoped it didn't.

Yuya moved back a little to let Kyo enter first.

Having seen her momentary nervous look, he stepped aside with an arm out. "Dogfaces first."

Yuya sneered at him. "What? Now you develop chivalry?"

"Both of you get it." The officer grumbled.

Seeing that Kyo was not about to budge, Yuya shuffled in, before pressing herself up against the bars and letting Kyo follow, so that she could once again be behind him.

She wasn't scared. Nope.

Not. At. All.

The cell contained four beds, two pushed up against each wall. Which was unfortunate, seeing as there where now five of them.

You see this space problem?

Kyo looked between the blondes that occupied the right side, and the stunning fuchsia haired woman to their left. The woman on seeing Kyo jumped into the air and rushed over to him with a squeal of delight. "Kyo!" Yuya could almost see the hearts floating around her as she flung her arms around the tall man. The woman quickly rattled off about how it was fated that they should reunite here, and how it had been so long.

Kyo moved to occupy the remaining bed not having spoken a word to the woman, flunking onto it with his back against the wall and one leg propped up onto the bed. Looking at her he patted the part of the bed besides him with a grin. The spot was quickly occupied by the woman that send a dark look at Yuya.

Looking away instantly seeing that maybe female bonding wouldn't be the case, Yuya shuffled over to the recently vacated bed and sat down on that one.

She wouldn't have sat down next that perverted ass. Yuya knew from experience of the wondering nature of Kyo's hands. Since she was sixteen she had to occasionally punch off the man when he would show up behind her and run his hand all the way up her thighs inside her skirt to squeeze at her rear. Or the times when she would suddenly find his hands underneath her bra.

Reason number one why she learnt self-defence. Kyo now had to think twice now before he did that again, something he had learnt first-hand.

Also the principle reason why her brother despised the man. Something that Yuya couldn't entirely agree with. Kyo was perverted, but he did have better qualities.

Glancing over to the woman who was still cosying up to Kyo, Yuya shook her head and decided that no. He was just a pervert.

In a way Yuya felt bad for Muramasa, having to deal with Kyo growing up. She could only imagine the kind of hellion he was.

"Yuya Shiina! Your phone call."

With a start Yuya jumped out of seat lightly. Looking at the office that had just spoken to her, she blanked for a moment. Which happened to be a moment longer than the office was happy waiting for. "Shiina. Make your phone call." His words thin on patience.

"Oh!" Looking around as all the cell mates that where now curiously focusing their attention on her. "You know, I'm okay. I don't need to make a phone call." Nodding continuously, just about convincing herself that this was the right choice.

Near her, Kyo grumbled. "Yuya, call your brother and get out of here. You're not going to want to spend the night here."

"I don't want to." She hissed back, this was all his fault he was not the person she wanted to start giving her advice. "He's busy and it's late."

The officer, not caring about her choice, shrugged it off before walking away.

"Shiina." The glamorous looking woman who had been sending her dark looks since she arrived was the one to speak up. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Dr Nozomu Shiina, would you?"

Yuya perked up at the sound of her brother's name. "Yes. He's my brother."

At that the woman raised a brow and leaned back. "Brother?" Looking very unconvinced as her eyes darted between her green eyes and blonde hair.

The sceptical tone made Yuya's mood drop and she refused to give the woman an answer. "And you?"

"Akari. I work with your brother."

"You're Dr Akari?" Exclaiming, Yuya near jumped off her seat in excitement. "Brother has told me so much about you. He said that your one of the leading researchers at the hospital, and that you are amazing in the A&E room."

A blush dusted the glamorous woman's cheeks which she covered with the back of her hand. "Well, I may have heard something along those lines before." Not modest in the slightest, it would seem.

Then confusion hit Yuya as she continued to think about something else her brother had told her. "But…" Still not entirely sure she was remembering it correctly, but now that she had seen Dr Akari, of course it may have just been she heard wrong. She gave a little laugh to which Akari looked curious at.

"What's so funny."

"It's nothing really. I must obviously be remembering something wrong." Yuya brushed it out of her mind and ignored it. Akari shrugged it off and didn't say much more on the matter, while Yuya's innocent curiosity remained. "Akari, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

How could a doctor that worked with her respectable brother be in a jail cell on a Friday night?

Akari looked over her with sultry eyes, a tint of a smile gracing her beautiful face. "It's a bit of a rule here in the slammer. You don't ask what people are in for… you may not like the answer."

Yuya unconsciously shifted to the bottom of the bed, closer to Kyo.

Her eyes wondered over the enormous man in the cell, who was dead to the wold, snoring while drool leaked from his mouth. Yuya figured that he would need to use a whole bar of soap to shower, he was that big. What was he in here for?

Yuya could always pick out the telling signs of an experience fighter, it was one of the first thing she taught her girls, when not to fight. This man, he fought with his monstrous strength. Likely clobbering his opponents to a pulp. Yuya wouldn't pick a fight with this man, even to take her own life.

That said, she wouldn't willingly choose to fight Kyo either.

The previous officer returned moments later, opening the cell door loudly, and calling. "Kyo Mibu! Phone call."

Yuya looked wildly between the officer and Kyo who hesitated a fraction of a second before he rose to his feet and began towards the exit.

"Kyo," she hissed in mild panic lunging forward to grab hold of his arm as he passed her, "don't you dare leave me in this cell with these people."

On realising how desperate that sounded, Yuya's grip loosened and she shifted back, now desperately trying to forget that she had ever said that.

A delighted look overcame Kyo, as he turned from Yuya to the officer briefly, before his focus went back to the room. It lasted for only a moment before he turned back to her. "Don't worry dogface. Anyone here that lays a hand on you will lose that hand." Dark red eyes ripe with unnatural glee.

I did not just swoon, Yuya firmly told herself as she sat in the same place with her arms crossed and her back stiff. I would not swoon that that!

Still grinning, Kyo turned back to the officer. "I'll save my phone call till later." Then turned away, ignoring the officer's confused look, then flunked down onto the bed next to Yuya.

"What are you doing?" Yuya asked stiffly.

"Making sure you don't get lonely." He murmured from besides her, a heated glance from the corner of his eyes was enough to send a shiver down her spine. And it most definitely was not from fear.

"Kyo!" Akari cooed from the other bed. "Come over here. I'm lonely! Leave that excuse for a woman and come to a real one."

Kyo snorted, saying nothing while Yuya gaped at what Akari had just said. Yuya just couldn't understand what was her problem all of the sudden.

Without a word, Yuya looked away and ignored him as best she could and continued to do so for the next three hours. At some point Yuya was startled awake, not even realising that she had been so tired, to find that her head was rested in Kyo's lap. In an instant, Yuya shot up with a slight gasp, her face enflamed as she wildly looked around to see who had noticed. Well, other than Akari's dark glares and Kyo's clear amusement, no one important.

Kyo was saying something cocky no doubt, while Yuya checked the time. It was passed midnight, she had now been in the slammer for over five hours. Her head was throbbing from having been woken after too little sleep, and her eyes felt heavy. What she wouldn't give to be under her soft red bed sheets, with a hot water bottle, sleeping till the morning.

Yuya was never letting herself get in this situation again. Not for anything.

A clank of keys in the door, and a groan of metal on metal as the cell door was opened. Yuya winced at the painful sound and looked up along with Kyo and Akari at what was happening.

"Akari. You've post bail. You're out." Akari was up on her feet in a moment, anticipation shining in her eyes at finally getting out. Spinning around, she pranced over to Kyo and Yuya's spot. "About time." Akari huffed as she stood up, stretching her long spine as she did before swaying over to them.

"Bye, darling cutie." She purred to Kyo, pushing her chest up against Kyo's side and smiling with sultry eyes. "Really wish that I could stay here in the cell longer if only to get to have you all in cuffs." Yuya tried not to gag, but the prickles of envy could be hinted in her eyes.

Akari turned Yuya with a dark look. "Get any closer to him… and I will cut you." Yuya shudder and nodded her head mutely. "Well, I'll be seeing your brother now. Does he know you're in here?" A smirk formed itself on her face as she suddenly realised the possible leverage on the blonde.

Yuya went ridged, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Wha-"

"Yeah, he's covering my shift right now at A&E. So I'll be off to relieve him. Poor sucker, always lets himself get persuaded to taking others shifts. Too caring if you ask me." She commented with a flick of her hair.

"You can't!" Yuya shouted, standing up.

Akari looked taken aback, before her look went cunning, "Oh…"

Panicking, Yuya looked for any bargain or heart felt words that she could tell Akari not to go relieve her brother from work. If he came home this late to find that Yuya was not home…

Yuya shuddered.

Her brother could express anger when it was needed.

In the background she vaguely heard Akari snapping back at her, but it washed straight over Yuya. To keep Akari in jail for another few hours till Yuya was released… something drastic needed to be done.

Swallowing thickly at a thought that popped into her head. A terrible idea, the worst idea that she had ever had. It would be humiliating and he would never let her live it down, but it was necessary. And she would do all she had to keep her brother from finding out.

"Too bad that your leaving." Yuya commented, interrupting the woman's ranting and causing Akari to pause in irritated confusion. "You'll get to miss all this-" Yuya turned her head before slipping her hand into Kyo's hair and tugging him down for a hard kiss on the lips. To her right she heard Akari give an ear pitching screech and Yuya made to end the kiss, but Kyo was having none of that.

"You little bitch!" Akari howled as she lunged at Yuya. The accompanying police officer lunged to hold her back. None of which Yuya was even aware of as Kyo slipped a hand under her rear and gave it a tight squeeze that had her yelping into his mouth.

Kyo took full advantage of that and plundered her mouth with his tongue deepening the kiss.

At this point Yuya was smacking her hands on Kyo's shoulder, swearing that she could feel him grin against the kiss that he had taken full control over.

Yuya did not moan when Kyo's hand, that was not latched onto her rear, glided over Yuya's toned stomach, but something akin to one might have escaped her when he full on cupped a breast.

Fury lit her eyes, and her pounding to get him off her intensified.

"Pull those two off of each other." An officer screamed at another, as he struggled to restrain Akari from full out tackling Yuya. "And you calm down!"

A moment later and Yuya was cuffed to the bars of one bed, while Kyo was cuffed to the other. While she did begin to point out that this likely violated a number of international imprisonment laws, she was quickly shushed when officers loud voice pierced through her skull.

"You!" The officer started with Akari. "Can stay here until the morning when you've calmed down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'll skin your balls right out of their ball sack and serve them to you!"

"Do not threaten me!"

Yuya shrunk at the officers tone, while Akari only raged against it. The doctor really wasn't helping herself here, and Yuya cringed sympathetically.

"You two!" Ignoring Akari completely at this point, and focusing on Kyo and Yuya. "Keep your hands off each other. This is a jail cell, not a friking brothel."

"Hey!" Yuya protested at that he was suggesting there.

"Unlike you officer, I don't have to pay for sex" Kyo sweet tone was infuriating to both Yuya, who was glaring daggers at him, and the officer.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another thing from this cell for the rest of the night."

The officer paused, glancing over at the quiet blonde in the corner. "What the…"

Stomping over, he demanded to the smaller blonde. "Why are you still here?"

Hotaru glanced up, his face a devoid of… well anything. Then look back to the ground, making as if to go back to sleep.

"I asked… what are you doing here? Your brother paid your bail six hours ago." The officer was losing patience.

Hotaru shrugged, and crossed his legs and looked over to the slowly awaking giant. "Bontenmaru was here… figured I could crash."

"This is not a hotel!" The officer snarled. "Now get the hell out of here." Grabbing hold of the boy shoulder. He complied with the officer easy enough, but didn't look happy about it.

"Oi, oi! Hotaru! Bail me out won't you!" The large man called after him as Hotaru was leaving. Suddenly coming alive.

He stopped, much to the annoyance of the officer turned around. With a face, still devoid of anything, responded. "No." Then continued his way back out.

"You asshole!" He jumped to his feet with his fists in the air. "I got you out last time! You owe me at least that!" But it all fell on deaf ears as the man Hotaru was led away.

Bontenmaru sank down, and Yuya shifted backwards. The old springs on the bed shrieked at the movement, and Yuya froze a little at the attention that might have brought her. Looking up, she noticed the giant of a man looking at her. "Hu… when did this girl show up?" And looked around at Akai. "Look! An actual woman, take note."

"If you want me to tell everyone about three weeks ago when you show-"

"Shut up! I didn't say anything! Don't talk!" Bon cried as he moved with lightning speed to cover Akari's mouth, before harshly hissing down at her too quietly for her to hear. "You'll give me a bad rep. What will the town think of me."

"Exactly what they should be." Akari responded dryly.

Bontermaru didn't seem to take offence to this and laughed again, before turning back to Yuya. "Either way, still not a bad little one are you. Ah, yes and your all chained up. Makes this very exciting." His hands where rubbing together and a devious look had lit up his eyes.

Yuya shifted back a little further towards the wall, bringing her legs up to her chest as a barrier. With hard eyes she stared down at the man, to which he only laughed the look in her eyes.

He was close enough to touched her when Yuya was on the verge and calling out to that man.

"Bon. Enough." Kyo warned.

The man called Bon laughed loudly and Yuya's head looked wildly between the two men who looked to be locked in a friendly stare.

When Bontemaru chuffed a little more and resigned himself back to his space, he has down, bed springs audibly stretching to their max. "Oh hey man, didn't realise you had a thing for a the little blondie. How you been doing? It's been like four months."

"You know him!" Yuya concluded loudly, seeing them all now conversing and laughing as old friend. "When where you going to tell me?"

"When it got old." Kyo snorted.

With a groan, Yuya let her head fall backwards against the cell wall. She was too tired for all this shit.

A few hours later and the cell was filled with the sound of snoring. Surprisingly the loudest of them all wasn't even Bon, but Akair. Yuya watch on in slight awe at how loud she managed to make her snored. And the way she slept… scratching her armpit… somewhat masculine…

Yuya shrugged the thought off.

There was no way that she was going to get to sleep at this rate.

Looking down at the end of her bed, where Kyo was handcuffed to the railings, she shifted around so that her foot nudged him. "Kyo." She whispered, wanting to know if he was a wake. Not response, so she made to nudge him again. "Ky-" he caught her food, startling her a little.

"What?" He didn't sound happy at likely being woken up.

"Where you sleeping?" Kyo gave her a dark look at that, and Yuya flustered a little. "Well… obviously not right now, but I didn't wak-" the look got worse and she fluttered around the point even more, "not the point any more I see… but I was just going to say, and I know you might not-"

"Get on with it Yuya." He had stopped glaring at her, and looked away.

It took a moment before she could admit it. "I just wanted to apologise."

At that Kyo released the foot he still had captive, Yuya hadn't even notices. She didnt move it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would be this severe. I shouldn't have called the police just to spite you for what happened to my bike. That was really low of me. Your still an idiot for all the other trouble you get yourself into, and that ain't my fault in the slightest. Although you really should have been pulled over for your stupid stunt." The last part she huffed out, but the soft smile on her face was hard to conceal. Yuya didn't raise a question when Kyo took hold of her ankle and began gently tracing circles around it.

"I don't take it personally. But just so you know… you're in my debt now Dogface."

"No way." Yuya steamed. "For me to ever be in your debt, you'd have to save my life five times over or something drastic like that."

He hummed as he thought that one over, his hand now running up and down her leg. Calloused hand gliding gently over her exposed skin, "Wouldn't take much."

"Shut up." Yuya grumbled, secretly smiling as she rested her head against the wall and looked down to Kyo as he did the same. "I suppose now where in this shit together." A sad reality, but Yuya really couldn't bring it in herself to care any more.

Kyo's hands paused. "Well…"

* * *

"So you see," Yuya began smiling sweetly at the officer who sat opposite them, "Kyo and I had a little argument before and I went to the shops to pick up some stuff for my brothers birthday, which is today by the way. I took my bike. I didn't realise that Kyo had headed over to the supermarket to give me lift, not wanting me to cycle the whole seven kilometres to my house despite the fact that we had argued."

"She may look tough, but she is as delicate as stinging nettle."

"I think you meant a flower." Yuya hissed up at him.

"No… I meant stinging nettles." Kyo mumbled in return. "I got to the market and saw that her bike and been trashed and suspected the worst, so I raced to go find her, especially if she was walking all alone while it was getting late. I simply was in such a state of panic that I was not thinking."

Yuya wanted to smack him for the lackluster response he gave her. Kyo might as well have been taking about the stock market for all the emotion that was in his words. "Yes, so we are terribly sorry for the whole misunderstanding." Yuya desperately trying to take the emotional aspect of their story. "No one was harmed, and he would have stopped if he had seen me."

The officer looked only mildly convinced, but nodded slowly.

"You kids are young… so I'll let you off this time with a warning. Do it again, and I will have you pulled in front of a judge."

Yuya sniffed in relief. "Thank you so much sir. We are incredibly sorry for all the problems our bickering caused."

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled dismissively with a wave of his hand, before putting away the files and standing. "You guys are free to go. The officer outside will take you to get your personal effects back." With that he rushed them off and Kyo looked at the clock on the wall before saying that he wanted to make his phone call now. The officer game him an odd look, but stated it would be fine as long as he made it quick. They weren't providing a free call centre.

Twenty or so minutes later they stood outside the police barracks, it was sometime after seven in the morning. Yuya looked to the man besides her and stated. "That was easier than I thought."

Kyo shrugged. "They don't like to create fuss."

"You were driving dangerously." Yuya reminded him sternly. He laughed, brushing off her concern without so much of a look. "So what now then?" She huffed.

"Now to the impound to get my car."

"It won't be open at this time." As if only realising that it was a Saturday and nothing opened till at least after eleven, Kyo's mood seemed to sink a little. "We can go to that twenty four seven café two blocks away." Yuya offered. Not wanting him to have to wait alone, nor wanting to think about how she would get home.

"Sounds like a date."

Her face sunk, while her chest was fluttering. "No, it's not." She huffed, as they started the ten block hike to the café.

"Sure it is, Dogface."

"Waiting to get your car out of impound is not a date. And if it is your idea of a date, then I never want to go on a date with you."

"How about if I took you to a hotel?"

"Even less interested."

"It's better than a jail cell." He reasoned.

Yuya had no response to that. The man was impossible.

They arrive at the café and sat and drank endless mugs of coffee well passed when the impound opened, and hours onwards till Yuya took note of the later time.

Getting Kyo's car took much longer than expected, and a few hours afterwards he offered to drive her home, which he did after stopping to for burgers.

He drove slowly down the Tokai road, cautious of his speed the entire way, then pulled up into the Shiina residence driveway. As the two of them got out of the car, the front door was flung open an a very worried Nozumo rushed out.

"Yuya!" Nozumo cried when he saw his younger sister walking up the path to the front door. It was five in the afternoon and he had not heard a single thing from her all day. Not to mention it had been his birthday, so he was surprised she had not been around at all. If not a little disappointed.

Nozomu did not even mentally process that Mibu Kyo was the one accompanying her to the door at the start.

Pulling his little sister into a hug, he held her tightly for a long time. "I didn't hear from you all of yesterday or today. You had me so worried."

Yuya's apologies were muffled by the hug, but didn't mind because she was out of the slammer and her brother was more worried than mad. The stress of fearing he would find out evaporated in that instant. Hopefully Akari would too annoyed at her for Kyo that it wouldn't cross her mind to mention a thing for a while, and it wasn't like Kyo would mention anything. He had enough common sense not to.

Once released from the gradually suffocating hug, Yuya smiled up at the brother and he returned it, before turning his attention to Kyo.

"Kyo," He greeted the young man stiffly, "I did not expect to see you today. Do you care to explain to me where you have just come from with my sister?"

"Nozumo." Yuya quietly scolded, not wanting her brothers protective nature to make a scene. Not that there was anyone asides from the three of them to pay attention to any scene they may make. Still, a part of her did not want Kyo to be chased off by Nozomu.

"Yeah, I drove her home seeing as she begged me to."

"Don't make up sh-"

"And where was it you came from?" her brother swiftly interrupted her, much to her annoyance and she jabbed him in the side.

Kyo looked as if he suddenly remembered something important as an out of place honest smile graced his face. "Ah! I should have said so earlier. Spent the night with your sister handcuffed to a bed."


	5. Chapter 5

The call came at seven in the afternoon. Muramasa had just put down his knife and fork, and was leaning back with a satisfied smile at the wonderful meal Mayumi had cooked for him and Mahiro. Her food was always a blessed gift in his eyes.

Mahiro had been telling them about a recent job offering she had received at working for a private security firm, which while sounding risky, Muramasa couldn't help but be proud that she was making advancements in her life and following what she was passionate about. Even if it was protecting some paying business man.

Ideally he would have preferred if she chose the option to and train the police academy, but it was her choice and either one she made he would be happy as long as she was.

If only Kyo would show the same enthusiasm for something.

He couldn't just be a drifter his entire life.

The telephone came alive with the loud shrill of the ringing.

Mahiro jumped up from the table and walked over to the wall telephone and picked up the receive answering with a chirpy voice. "Hello."

Silence followed as Mahiro listened to whatever was on the other end. Muramasa noted concern flicker across her eyes, but all she did was nod silently before giving any verbal confirmation. Turning to look at Muramasa with a great deal of worry in her eyes, she held out the receiver to him.

"It's important."

A little tense, Muramasa stood and took over from Mahiro. Mayumi was beginning to put away the dishes with Mahiro's help the girl whispering something into her ear secretively. Now Muramasa was worried.

"Muramasa speaking."

"Hey." A groggy voice that he did not instantly recognise. Kyo.

"Kyo," alarmed, he had never heard Kyo sound so… weak, "is everything alright. Where are you?"

"The hospital." He responded as if was the most normal thing in the world.

Muramasa's heart was doing backflips, jail this morning and now the hospital? "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," there he goes again with brushing everything off, "just got into a fight with someone I couldn't beat."

Startled, Muramasa calmed considerable before chuckling, "Well, there's a first for everything." Surprised that Kyo would even admit to not being able to win in a fight.

"I suppose there is."

"So who was the lucky man that managed to put you out of commission."

"Nozomu Shiina."

Muramasa exhaled long and hard. "Kyo," the warning evident in his tone. A tone that even Kyo would cower slightly from. The boy would never forget who it was that taught him to fight. "Whatever you have done to piss Nozomu off as badly as you did, I had better hope that you didn'-"

"Naa, he was just pissed that I had spent the night Yuya."

His son never ceased to surprise him with his… idiocy? "But… you spent the night in a jail cell?" Muramasa now needing that confirmation for himself as he was well beyond confusion.

"Might have forgotten to clarify the minor details." There it was again, that tone that told Muramasa that Kyo was loving every moment of this. "Nozomu isn't as spineless as he looks, broke four ribs and dislocated my shoulder. Then fixed them up." At that last bit Kyo lost his humour to something a little more grumpy, while Muramasa winced at how badly Kyo's injuries sounded.

"Yuya got arrested as well?" Choosing not to focus on the injuries as Kyo would just brush them off as nothing.

"She was the one who called the cops on me."

Shaking his head at how crazy he imagined Kyos last twenty hour hours to have been, Muramasa was now lost for words. "Again, I hope that you are not playing with that girl to piss of Nozomu."

"I wouldn't do that." Lo and behold, there it was again. That tone that piqued Muramasa's curiosity while the finality of his words urged Muramasa to leave it at that. Maybe there was something that Kyo showed an interest for.

On the other side of the town in the local hospital, Kyo was perched upright in a hospital bed. While his injuries where painful, the doctors had told him that if he wanted he could have been discharged there and then as long as he was collected by someone and didn't drive himself.

However, at the insistence of some little loud mouthed nuisance he was forced into a single room for the night.

Kyo did not want to stay in the hospital at all, and after the night sleeping in the cell all he really wanted was to get home, shower and collapse into his own bed. To make matters worse this is where Nozomu worked, and after the way he had reacted, Kyo had a few pangs of worry that the man may come at him in the middle of the night with poison or something drastic.

It nagged at Kyo that there was someone who he couldn't fight. Nozomu was a decently strong man, but his punches arched too much and his stance was easily broken. Kyo wouldn't even have had to break a sweat to block them, instead having to hold his stance while Nozomu had kicked the shit out of him had been the hardest part.

How the hell could he have retaliated with his sister right there watching? That pissed him off more than anything, not being able to retaliate or risk the thought of upsetting Yuya.

"Kyo you still there?" Muramasa asked over the line with the same concern he had heard when he first answer, but lessened to some degree of understanding.

"Here old man."

"Alright, do you want me to come pick you up from the hospital?"

Kyo looked down at the person had been the cause of so much annoyance these last two days, her head resting on the mattress, soft breaths escaped her in her sleep with both hands tightly clasped in one of his own. He smiles softly. "Don't worry about it old man, I'm comfortable here for now. I'll be home in the morning."

* * *

A little fluff at the end :) Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave reviews to offer any positive or negative feedback. I welcome all of it to help me develop as a mildly creative person. Unnecessary rudeness is gonna be ignored

Also I feel I should note that I know nothing about getting arrested (yup, im a good girl) or how the bail system works... and this is all for creative purpouse! Dont take it too seriously. :) just some fun


End file.
